Kakashi's Angels
by phebez
Summary: Sakura makes a bet with Naruto and Sasuke. They are to become girls for one week. But what if they couldn't turn back? Kakashi starts a business named "Kakashi's Angels" Please RR! Chapter 5 is here! OMG!
1. Sakura feels guilty and happy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters...although I wish...

**A/N: **ONLY this chapter will be a Sakura **POV**. Sakura will be telling her story in her diary. Please don't be confused! The Naruto cast are all 18 years old. Sorry if some characters sound too **OOC**! I was inspired by hikariblack's fanart!! If you want to see how Kakashi's Angels look like, visit this site which will be posted in my profile! Thanks to my beta reader, **Kaiyuga**!!! Enjoy!!

(Words) = actions **_Italicized Sentences_** = Thoughts

* * *

**Kakashi's Angels by Takeshi-Chan**

**Chapter 1- Sakura feels guilty and happy...**

It was all my fault...Naruto and Sasuke-kun wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't get so angry at Naruto. One simple bet ruined their lives...who know for how long...It was just one of those usual days while we waited for Kakashi-sensei to arrive...

I giggled at the girlish magazine I brought along with me since I knew Kakashi-sensei would be late, as always.

Naruto asked me, "What are you laughing about Sakura-chan? I wanna know!"

I was annoyed by Naruto's interference and didn't want Naruto to read the magazines which contained many girls' problems and solutions. It's not like Naruto was going to understand them anyways.

"None of your business anyways" I turned my head sideways and crossed my arms.

"Come on Sakura-chan! Tell me!!" Naruto pleaded as Sasuke looked at him with a face that looked like he was saying "Pathetic..."

"It's not like you understand the problems girls' have anyways...even if I told you, you would say that it is so troublesome and insult us, girls."

"It's not true! I know how it feels like to be a girl!" Naruto waved his arms in the air.

I scoffed at that answer and replied, "Fine...I will tell you one story and let's see if you do understand..."

I flipped the pages in the magazine and found the perfect story to tell him...one that he definitely wouldn't understand...

I cleared my throat and began reading from the page, "Dear Girls' Life Magazine, I want to know if you can tell me some fast methods to attract a guy's attention...I want to impress the guy with my thinness. I skipped lunch and breakfast and eat only dinner. I have little snacks along the day. I take lessons in etiquette, have manicures, pedicures, and buy many fashion clothes just to impress one man, but he still won't turn my direction! He acts all cold to me every time I see him! Please help me!!"

I looked up to Naruto after I finished reading. His face was baffled at what he heard and sat on the floor Indian style. He looked up at the sky and started thinking about the situation.

"Why does she have to be like that just for one man? There are other guys around the world too!" Naruto started scratching and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It might be because he's really special!" I answered and smiled at Naruto, thinking about Sasuke.

"Hmm...Maybe this girl is crazy?"

"No! Geez...I told you that you wouldn't understand!" I stood up and turned my back on Naruto.

"It's stupid really..." Sasuke murmured.

I caught his sentence and sighed.

He probably doesn't know who wrote it...there's no chance he would know anyways! He doesn't pay attention to me anyways...

I stared at the floor and started making circles on the soft dirt with my feet. I twiddled my fingers against each other and took quick glances at Sasuke once in awhile.

Naruto walked up to me and asked, "Why do girls act so weird?"

"Weird? What are you talking about? We're just like you!"

"I mean...when they're near guys or when they try to impress guys!"

"I knew you don't understand us, girls!!" My temper was burning hot at how dumb Naruto acted.

"I understand every part of it!! I just don't know why you guys have to act so ladylike!!"

"**GOD!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING AT ALL NARUTO**!!"

"What do you mean by that!? I understand everything perfectly!"

"I bet you can't even survive a week being a girl!!" I yelled out, not thinking about the consequences.

"I can!! I bet you that I can! Sasuke, can you survive a week being a girl?!" Naruto turned around to Sasuke, who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"It's a piece of cake...I can beat you easily Naruto..." Sasuke smirked.

"What!? Tell you what Sakura! We'll take on your bet!!" Naruto yelled.

"We...?" Sasuke walked towards Naruto, "What do you mean by we...?" I could tell that Sasuke was hoping that Naruto didn't include him in this bet.

"I mean that you and I are going to be in this bet!! You said you could beat me and this was going to be a piece of cake! I want you to show me then!" Naruto grinned.

"There's no way I'm going to be in this bet..." Sasuke turned around and stopped as a gust of smoke appeared in front of him. The silver haired Jounin appeared and looked at them lazily.

"Sasuke...are you sure you're gonna back out from this bet?"

"Hmph...like I care what girls do..."

"Naruto...Sakura...forget about Sasuke...he's just a coward of this bet!" Kakashi chuckled.

"**WHAT**!? That's it! I'm back in the bet! No one calls me coward!" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Sensei...How do you know what were talking about?" I asked the sharingan user.

"I was here all this time, but was interested in your conversation" I could tell that Kakashi was smiling behind the mask.

"Well then...shall we begin the bet?" I looked at Naruto.

"Of course! Sasuke can learn my Harem No Jutsu easily!" Naruto gave me the thumbs up.

"Harem no jutsu...?" Kakashi tilted his head sideways in confusion.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and waited for Naruto to use his jutsu.

"**HAREM NO JUTSU**!!" Naruto turned into his girl form, but he still had his clothes on. Naruto's long blond hair was tied into two pigtails and gave Kakashi one of the cute looks.

"**WOW**! This technique is amazing...definitely amazing..." Kakashi held a tissue up to his face, covering the bottom half.

Sasuke sighed and performed the hand seals.

"Harem no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

"...I didn't know Sasuke would look like that!! Amazing!" Kakashi eyes widened.

Sasuke had long black hair, a little below his shoulders and his figure was almost as if they were perfect.

I stared at Sasuke, surprised at how beautiful he could look even though he was a woman.

Kakashi patted Naruto and Sasuke on the back and said, "You two look like two angels sent from heaven!"

"Sasuke!! Good job!!!" I heard Naruto praise him.

"Shut...up...dobe..." Sasuke looked angry.

"I wonder how I look like..."Sasuke walked up to the riverbank and looked into the river where he could see his reflection.

"**WHAT THE FU-**" Sasuke took a step back and was surprised at the ladylike face looking back at him.

"I'm backing out! That's it!"

"Why?" Kakashi and Naruto wanted a good answer and didn't expect Sasuke to give them a good one.

"This is just all **SO **stupid!"

"Sakura-chan...he is just a coward!!" Naruto laughed and pointed at him.

Kakashi nodded and added, "Definitely...he's not a brave man...Tsk tsk..."

"**ALRIGHT**!! Damn you guys...I'm back in..."

An idea popped into my head, "Hey, you guys, you have to stay over at my house!"

"What?!" They both screamed at me.

"Well...you know that I have to make sure you guys don't change back to normal or you'll back out from the bet!" I smiled evilly at them.

"Fine..." Their head drooped.

"Then...today's training is canceled for a whole week. I want to see how you guys can handle the pressure of being a girl" Kakashi grinned.

We walked to my house...little did I know...that this bet would affect their lives very much...

**TBC**

* * *

Please review!! I will continue if you give me good reviews! If you have questions, ask them **IN** a **REVIEW**...you know what I mean...hehe...I, once again, thank hikariblack!

**Takeshi-Chan**


	2. Femininity School Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters...

**A/N: **Thanks for all the lovely reviewers! I appreciate this! Actually, I wasn't thinking about pairing Sasuke and Naruto or any other pairings since they are girls you know...it loses its yaoi effects...anyways, enjoy!!!

(Words) = actions **_Italicized Sentences_** = Thoughts

* * *

**Kakashi's Angels by Takeshi-Chan**

**Chapter 2- Femininity School Begins **

Sakura walked ahead while Kakashi and his two now female students walked behind.

Sakura was singing merrily and Kakashi was grinning at how the situation turned out.

Naruto had his arms crossed behind his head and Sasuke had his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Ano...I think we need to get our clothes..." Naruto started.

Sasuke nodded quickly. "Yes...clothes..."

"I'll take care of that!" Kakashi winked with his right eye and disappeared in a gust of smoke.

"Damn him..." Sasuke cussed under his breath.

Sakura turned around with her arms behind her and continued walking backwards, "Now, now! Let sensei take care of that! I'll give you some femininity lessons at my house so you guys can finally learn how it feels like to be a girl!"

"Sure! If Sasuke says it's a piece of cake, then surely we can beat this!" Naruto yelled out with his fist in the air.

"First of all...you guys have to learn how to walk" Sakura smirked.

"What are you talking about? We know how to walk" Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows.

"No, no! Look at yourselves! Naruto has his arms behind his head and you have your hands in your pockets! You have to have your arms hang by your side and walk slowly. When you walk, you need to cross them. Let your right leg go in front of you and then cross your left leg in front of the right." Sakura explained as she showed them how to walk.

"What the...Can't we just walk normally?" Naruto whined after he tried to walk several times and ended up falling.

"OW!!" Sasuke yelled as he fell down.

"Here's another problem...when you get hurt, you don't say ow. You say itte, it's more ladylike."

Sasuke grunted and mumbled, "Itte..."

"You guys have to master this here because I will examine you two on how you guys walk from here and back to my house!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to practice their ladylike walk, but it seemed like they weren't progressing at all.

Sakura sighed and said, "Forget it...we have lots of time to practice this...I can still teach you stuff along the way."

Naruto fell to the ground the last time and yelled out, "**ITTE**!!" Then he gave Sasuke a look that said, "Please help me up...Be a nice pal..."

Sasuke noticed the look and shouted, "You can get your ass up yourself!" Sasuke turned around and walked towards Sakura, only to fall down too.

Naruto laughed at him, "Hahaha!! You think you're all that and then you fall down after 5 steps!! **HAHA**!!"

"Not like you who fall after 2 steps!!!"

Naruto was silent when he heard this. He got up slowly and sighed.

"Now don't fight like that! That's not ladylike! Now let's get going!" Sakura ordered.

"Hai..."

A group of kids were playing nearby and ran in the direction of the trio.

"Haha! You can't catch me! I am the greatest ninja ev-" one of the kids bumped into Sasuke and the rest crashed after the kid suddenly halted, causing Sasuke to grab Naruto's arm and brought him down with him.

Sasuke and Naruto pushed them off and shouted, "**WATCH** **WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE BRATS**!"

The kids immediately got up and said, "I'm sorry miss! We didn't mean to!!"

"Miss...?" Sasuke gave them a death glare and continued, "**CALL US MISTER**!!"

The kids got frightened at Naruto's and Sasuke's death glares and ran away, yelling, "**MAMA**!!!!!!!"

"Serves them right!" Naruto crossed his arms and his head was high up in the air.

"**BAKAS**!" Sakura bonked them on the head.

"What did we wrong?" Sasuke turned around to the steaming Sakura.

"You scared them away like guys! Right now you are girls and girls just get up and accept their apologies. The rules are forgive and forget!" Sakura clenched her fists.

"But they're the ones who star-" Naruto started to whine, but Sakura cut him off by saying, "**NO BUTS**! Next time you see them, you have to apologize to them okay!?"

"Hai..." They said obediently.

"Now let's continue!" Sakura turned around.

"Boy is she grumpy..." Naruto mumbled.

**===Kakashi===**

Kakashi walked down the streets of Konoha, leading to the stores.

"Well...they can't go around dressing like guys...they probably think I'll be at their house getting their clothes, and boy are they ever wrong!" Kakashi chuckled.

"I'll buy them new clothes as a present! Now...I need someone to accompany me!" Kakashi began to search around for someone he knew.

Apparently at the right time, Iruka was shopping at a supermarket and barely came out, just to be greeted rapidly by Kakashi.

"Iruka! Right timing!" Kakashi grinned.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No, no! Actually...I'm supposed to be shopping for two girls!"

"Two girls? Anko, Kurenai, or Sakura?"

"No, no! Hehe...Let me tell you the story!" Kakashi told the story to Iruka and by the time he finished, he asked, "You see...I need to get someone to accompany me to these stores...and you're perfect for it! You will go with me right?"

"Umm...Kakashi...I need to the students' papers! I have to...uhh...go!!"

"Thanks for accepting!" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm and ran to the nearest store.

"Let's see...something that will match their clothes...Blue and white for Sasuke...Orange for Naruto!" Kakashi began to search for the right clothes.

"Ah-ha!! How about these!?" Kakashi smirked evilly.

He held up a blue low V cut shirt with short sleeves and a white mini skirt with a red belt.

"Isn't that...too revealing?"

"That's what makes this fun!" Kakashi smiled.

"I don't know..."

"Isn't it good?" Kakashi held the clothes up to his body, as if he was trying on the clothes himself.

"I don't...know Kakashi!! Hurry up!! People are staring at us!" Iruka blushed.

Girls started whispering, "Oh my god...what are they doing!" "I don't know..."

"Oh well...This is good enough!" Kakashi smiled and began to look for orange clothes.

"I think you'll torture them...what if they try to get their revenge on you?"

"Don't worry. After all, I am stronger than them!"

"Hm...Orange...orange...Ah-ha! This one!" Kakashi showed Iruka.

Iruka slapped his forehead and said, "Too sexy...but it's your choice..."

Kakashi looked at the orange strapless dress that would probably be higher than Naruto's knees and a small diamond-shaped cut was made in the middle of the chest area. **(Takeshi: Um...around the girls' chest area...you know...;)**

Kakashi blushed and laughed, "Oh man...are they gonna be surprised!"

"Can we go now?"

"No...we still need to get some shoes!" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm once again and headed for the shoe store that was in front of the clothes store they were just in.

"And how are you going to choose the shoes?" Iruka scratched his head.

Kakashi was looking at a beautiful pair of red shoes and turned around with an evil face. "Irukaaaaa...."

"What's with your face?" Sweat was pouring down his face and hoped Kakashi wasn't thinking of what he thought he was thinking.

"Hehehe" Kakashi continued to stare at Iruka with an evil face.

"No wait Kakashi! Maybe there's another way!"

"Nope! You're not getting out of this one easily!"

**===Minutes Later===**

"Come on Iruka! Walk!" Kakashi sat lazily on the couch while Iruka tried on the red high heels.

"No..."

"Come on! I want to see how it looks!"

"No..."

"Well...I could tell your students that you're a cross dresser!"

"Okay!" Iruka got up quickly and walked around.

Kakashi whistled, "Wow...you're a professional in walking like a girl!"

"Okay...Just get these shoes and let's go!"

"Not until you try on these blue ones!"

"This is the last time!"

"Okay" Kakashi smirked.

Iruka walked around in the blue high heels.

"Perfect! Let's go back to Sakura's house!" Kakashi paid the cashier.

"Finally done...I'm going home..." Iruka tried to walk in the opposite direction.

"Nope! You're coming with me!" Kakashi held the back of his vest.

**===Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto in the Haruno's Household===**

Sasuke sat on the couch, sitting in guy style, with his legs left open.

"Sasuke-kun! You can't sit like that! That's very abnormal for girls to sit like that!" Sakura had her hands on her waist.

"Then how do you want me to sit? With my legs closed?"

"Exactly!"

"How am I going to have room for my thingy?"

"Thingy...?"

"Yeah...You know!" Sasuke looked down.

"For your information Sasuke, you apparently don't have one right now" Naruto walked in the living room.

"Okay...I see"

"Now you have to sit with your legs crossed." Sakura demonstrated the sitting position.

"That will cramp my style..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, you have to learn!"

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and crossed his legs like a professional.

"Like this Sasuke!" Naruto joked around.

Sasuke crossed his legs and tried to hold on.

"Sasuke-kun...you look like you're struggling..." Sakura looked at his legs.

"No I'm not...I said it was a piece of cake and it is..."

"I'm going to make some ramen...I'm starving..." Naruto got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura. "Nani?"

"I'll cook for you guys!" Sakura got up and signaled Naruto to sit next to Sasuke.

Sakura made fried rice, chicken noodles soup, and salad with ranch dressing.

"Come and eat!!!"

They walked into the dining room and sat down.

Naruto sat down Indian style, while Sasuke had one leg on the chair next to him.

Naruto began eating the food noisily and chewed with his mouth open. Sasuke drank his soup without a spoon and slurped loudly. Sakura looked at them with disgust.

"**HEY**!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up from their bowl.

"You guys shouldn't be eating like that!!" Sakura slammed her hands on the table.

"What's wrong with this Sakura-chan? It's normal!" Naruto finished chewing the celery he had in his mouth.

"Girls don't eat like that!! Put everything down and stop chewing!!!"

Sasuke put his bowl of soup back in the same position it was before he picked it up and Naruto lifted his head from the plate.

"First of all...Sasuke-kun you have to put your leg down from that chair and Naruto you can't be sitting Indian style. Both legs on the ground **NOW**!"

They quickly put their legs down and a soft **THUMP** could be heard.

"Now...as you can see...I have forks and spoons on your right. Please listen carefully..."

"**_Geez...We're not kids..._**" Sasuke thought.

"The fork is for you salad and the spoon are for the soup and rice! Sit up straight!"

"Hai..."

"Now you must sit up straight while eating. So you must bring the utensil up to your mouth while crossing your legs."

"Nani!? That's difficult!" Naruto whined.

"Just do it!"

"Hai..."

They ate in silent, but you can tell that they were trying very hard to sit up straight and have the utensil up to their mouth.

When they got to drinking soup, they were slurping.

"You can't slurp!! No sounds! Drink nicely!"

They sighed and tried to drink it softly.

"Good, good! I should start carrying around a ruler!" Sakura smiled.

They finally finished eating and dumped their dishes in the sink.

"**AHEM**!" Sakura coughed loudly.

"Now what?" Sasuke said annoyed with how many things girls had to do.

"Wash the dishes. Wash your own!" Sakura looked at them.

"Fine..."

They washed it in silence and they began to realize that this was tough. How long can they keep this up?

"Hm...when is Kakashi-sensei coming?" Sakura sat on the couch.

**===Kakashi and Iruka===**

"We'll surprise them!" Kakashi laughed and couldn't wait for them to show him their priceless expressions.

"They'll try to get revenge..."

"They won't. After all, they will get use to it."

They walked up to the Haruno's porch and stood in front of the door.

"Ready Iruka?"

Iruka took a deep breath and mumbled a ready.

"Ready or not, here we go!"

Kakashi rang the doorbell and you could hear a muffled reply from Sakura saying, "Coming"

"The ride begins...now..." Kakashi said as the door began to creak open slowly...

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed it too! I'm sorry for late updates in the future since school started. I will try to write when I have time but I don't want my grades falling you see...grades privileges gone for me...hehe....I'm asking guys if they want to be part of the female Naruto and female Sasuke fan clubs! I will be adding your characters! Please tell me who you want, looks, personality, dislike, and whatever you want me to add in. I will choose a couple of people...so please don't hunt me down if I don't choose you!!! I might add you all in a couple of chapters!!! Leave your detail information **IN** a **REVIEW**! Heh...Oh yeah...you **MUST** be able to laugh at yourself! Seriously...

Please **RR**!! I will answer any questions if you like!!

**.:Takeshi-Chan:.**


	3. Outfits and Undergarments

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters...

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry for the late update, but my schedule is going insane since my classes are just giving me more and more homework plus class work!! Gomen nasai!! Please read the ending! Anyways, enjoy!!

(Words)- actions **_Italicized Sentences_** -Thoughts

* * *

"We'll surprise them!" Kakashi laughed and couldn't wait for them to show him their priceless expressions.

"They'll try to get revenge..."

"They won't. After all, they will get use to it."

They walked up to the Haruno's porch and stood in front of the door.

"Ready Iruka?"

Iruka took a deep breath and mumbled a ready.

"Ready or not, here we go!"

Kakashi rang the doorbell and you could hear a muffled reply from Sakura saying, "Coming"

"The ride begins...now..." Kakashi said as the door began to creak open slowly...

* * *

**Kakashi's Angels by Takeshi-Chan**

**Chapter 3 – Outfits and undergarments**

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi smiled and gave her a peace sign. Kakashi began adding chan at the end of every girl's name for some reason.

"Kakashi-sensei!! I thought you would never arrive!!" Sakura sighed in relief and her shoulders dropped. "By the way...how can it take that long to get some clothes from their house?"

"Thanks for asking Sakura-chan..." Sakura could that Kakashi smirked evilly behind that mask, "I had some help from Iruka," Kakashi pulled Iruka near the door since he saw that Iruka was ready to run away, "we did a little shopping since they are now girls."

"You went through all that trouble?! I appreciate it!" Sakura wrapped her smooth pale arms around Kakashi's neck and hugged him tight.

"Hey...that's what a sensei is here for! We are here to help our students when they are in need!" Kakashi tickled Sakura so she can soften her tightening arms from his neck.

"Come in Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura wiped her tears away that were forming at the edge of her eyes and signaled them to go inside her house.

"Say...Sakura...where are your parents?" Iruka walked into the house which seemed to be empty except the exceptions of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"They're gonna be gone for awhile...since the hokage called them for an important mission that will last up to a month or two..." Sakura silently locked the doors and her tone seemed to be saddened.

"Are you okay...?" Iruka noticed her dramatic change when he asked her that.

"It's all good! So, it's basically like they're on vacation!" Sakura turned around and flashed Iruka a smile.

"**_I wonder what's going on..._**" Iruka simply nodded and continued to the living room. Sakura sighed and followed Iruka.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan!" Kakashi smiled and waved at them with one hand while the other behind his back, which held the clothes and shoes in a bag.

When they looked up- No, it wasn't just a simple look...it was a **DEATH** glare to be exact and they went back to the same position they were in...crossed legs and arms and continued to stare at the wall.

Kakashi looked around the living room. This was actually his first time in Sakura's house. The living room was quite large and the walls were painted nicely with a light blue color. It had a nice small metal coffee table near the windows, and the cherry blossom curtains were pulled back, which allowed anyone to see the beautiful view of Konoha. There were two-seated couches, and one armchair at Kakashi's left. In front of Naruto and Sasuke was another coffee table, but this time it was glass. A television stood in front of the coffee table and pictures of the Haruno's family members were placed on top.

"Kakashi..." Iruka nudged Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi said quickly after observing the room.

"It's so...quiet...just give them the outfit ...this place doesn't have a nice atmosphere since they look quite irritated" Iruka looked at Naruto's and Sasuke's angry faces.

"Aw...cheer up! I got you your garments!" Kakashi tried to improve the mood.

They stood up from their position and stuck out their hands. "Here you go! Don't look at them until you go upstairs!" Kakashi handed each one a plastic bag.

They looked at each other's eyes with a perplexing face, asking one another what he meant by that, but ignored him and went upstairs.

"I hope they like it!" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

**---2 minutes later---**

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!!**

You can hear rushing footsteps come down the stairs hurriedly.

Kakashi and Iruka, who were sitting on one of the two-seated couches, looked up. Kakashi, who had his favorite book in one hand, laughed and went back to his reading. Meanwhile, Iruka was nervously pinching himself from fear that Kakashi would include him in this little prank that they played on him.

"**_What their problem running down the stairs in such a quick pace?_**" Sakura wondered immensely.

"**KAKASHI-SENSEI**!!!" two flushed faces appeared.

"Nani?" Kakashi said teasingly even though he knew what they were thinking.

"You don't expect us to wear this piece of crap, do you!?" they yelled and held up their outfits.

"Of course! You two are now **_finally_** girls!" Kakashi continued to read from his book.

"You just stressed the word 'finally' Kakashi-sensei! What do you mean by that!?" Naruto pointed furiously at the copy ninja.

"I meant I always thought that you guys were girls!" Kakashi smiled at them.

Naruto and Sasuke would have challenged Kakashi to a fight if Sakura did not stop them at the right moment.

"Now, now! You have to change or else you two will have to back out from the bet!" Sakura stood up from her armchair and placed one hand on each of their shoulders, her back facing Iruka and Kakashi.

They grunted madly and went upstairs obediently.

**---Upstairs---**

Naruto and Sasuke changed in Sakura's room.

"I can't believe Sensei is enjoying this..." Naruto mumbled.

"For the first time in my life...I agree..." Sasuke took off his shirt.

Apparently, they still didn't have their undergarments bought yet which allowed Naruto to see Sasuke's **GIANTIC **chest. (Takeshi: Not to be perverted or anything, but I needed some funny parts provided by Saki-Kun)

Sasuke was about to pick up the low V cut shirt and at the corner of his eye, he noticed that Naruto was staring at him.

"What are you looking at dobe?!" Sasuke took a step backwards as if he was threatened.

"I don't know...but they're compelling me..." Naruto took a step forward.

"Compelling you..?! What the heck are you talking about?!" Sasuke backed up against the wall that was near the door.

Naruto walked forward and his face looked like he was under a magician's spell. All of a sudden, Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's breasts.

Sasuke yelled loudly and was about to kick Naruto when Kakashi suddenly rushed in yelling, "What's the matter?! What happened?!"

Kakashi's eyes landed on Naruto and Sasuke, but most of all, he was staring at his chest and caused him to yell out, "**HOLY MOLY**!! **THAT IS ONE BIG RACK**!!"

Kakashi's right eye widened and Iruka ran upstairs when he heard Kakashi's cries of happiness.

"Is everything oka-" Iruka eyes widened at Naruto's groping hand on Sasuke's beautiful pale boobs.

**---10 minutes later---**

Sakura slowly walked upstairs and said annoyingly, "What the heck is taking you guys so long...Geez!"

Sakura entered the room that was dead silent and noticed what the two senseis were staring at.

"Okay, break it up!" Sakura went in between Sasuke and Naruto, treating this situation like a fight occurred.

"Now you two adults head downstairs!" Sakura pointed to the door.

"Hai..." They marched downstairs quietly.

"Now you two change and don't cause any trouble!" Sakura slammed the door shut and went downstairs.

**---Minutes later---**

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the stairs timidly and furiously mixed together.

When they entered the living room, Kakashi couldn't help himself but laugh at them.

Sakura sighed shamefully and said, "Naruto, you have your dress backwards and your shirt is backwards too Sasuke-kun...Your trunks are visible from underneath...What am I going to do?" Sakura slapped her forehead.

They looked away disgracefully and Sakura said sharply, "We're going shopping for your undergarments...You'll wear some of my clothes..." Sakura signaled them to go back up to her room.

She promptly followed them afterwards. She made Sasuke wear a black dress with thin straps and went about 6 inches above the knee. Naruto, however, was lucky, since he got to wear black shorts and a red tank top.

"Hahaa!! Look at you Sasuke!! You have such a cute dress!" Naruto pointed at the flushed Sasuke and laughed.

"Shut up...At least I don't have shorts that are so tight that you can't walk in it..."

"Anyways..." Sakura snapped, "Sasuke-kun, I just want you to walk properly so your trunks don't show okay?"

"Whatever..." was Sasuke's grim reply.

**---Lingerie!--- **

Kakashi tagged along while Iruka made up an excuse of saying that he needed to correct his students' work.

They entered the shop and Sakura talked to an anonymous man.

"Naruto, come here!" Sakura snapped.

The man made Naruto stand on the stool and raised his hands in the air. He took out a measuring tape and wrapped it around Naruto's chest.

"Wow!!! 34 B!!" The man exclaimed and Naruto smirked, thinking that there was no way Sasuke would beat this.

"Your turn, miss." Sasuke did the same thing as Naruto, but only to hear a louder exclaim than Naruto's.

"38 C!! Oh my!!" Naruto's jaw dropped. "**_38 C!? How did he end up with such big ones!?_**" Naruto thought.

"Alright! Then we'll buy these beautiful lingerie" Sakura merrily paid for them and they all left together.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing someone...?" Sakura wondered.

**---Meanwhile back at the store---**

"Oh my...it's like a dream version of Icha Icha Paradise!!" Kakashi looked around at the women who shopped and the lingerie that surrounded him.

"Ahh...Home sweet home..." Kakashi lay back on a chair and looked around peacefully.

**---Back to the trio---**

"Well...whoever it was...he or she is probably fine!" Sakura smiled.

**---Back to Kakashi---**

Kakashi was holding white laced satin underwear.

"You pervert!!" A lady swung her large purse at Kakashi's left cheek, sending him off and crashing into the wall.

"Ow..." Kakashi rubbed his left cheek and looked up at the woman. It was a plus size woman that made Kakashi a little scared of her face.

"You ever come back here...you'll get more than just a spanking..." the woman cracked her knuckles and Kakashi's eye widened at how loud it sounded.

In a second, women from all ages appeared behind the lady who smacked Kakashi with evil faces.

"I-I didn't r-really mean to d-do that! I just p-picked it up! Gomen!!!" Kakashi shoved them out of his way so he can escape.

"Chase him!!!" the ladies yelled.

"Oh shit!!" Kakashi quickened his pace.

**---Iruka---**

"Thank god I didn't go with Kakashi...somehow Kakashi and lingerie doesn't mix well...I remember when we were 18...Kurenai and Anko took us to the lingerie store...ended up with all the women chasing us..." Iruka sighed in relief.

Iruka opened the door to his apartment with his key and the little click could be heard. In a distance, Iruka heard some screaming.

"Help me!!!"

"Huh?" Iruka turned around to see Kakashi with a horde of women chasing him with weapons.

"Iruka!!"

Iruka mumbled, "Not to be mean or anything Kakashi...but I'm sorry...I don't want to get involved..." Iruka shut the door and locked it.

"Damn you Iiiiiirrrukkkaaa!!!"

(Takeshi: You can use your imagination of how he escaped! Hehe...Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!)

**---Haruno's household---**

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto...you two should shower..." Sakura suggested.

"No!" they answered and looked away.

"Why not? There is nothing wrong!" Sakura tried to persuade them for an hour to shower.

"I'll tell you Sakura-chan! We do-" Naruto began but Sasuke finished his sentence.

"We don't want to shower because we're in girls' bodies..."

"Come on!"

"No..." they said stubbornly.

"Fine!" Sakura crossed her arms, frustrated at her failure.

**---One week later---**

"Alright!" Naruto threw his fist in the air.

"We finally get to change back...Being a girl is that worse torture I have ever received..." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto tried to change back to normal when the clock struck midnight, but it seems like he couldn't change back.

"I can't...change back!" Naruto turned around with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Nani!?" Sasuke tried to change back, but it didn't work for him either.

"Maybe we have to wait until tomorrow..." Sakura calculated.

"Hope so..." they mumbled.

**---Morning---**

"I can't!!!" Naruto fell to his knees and began hitting the floor.

"It... can't... be...possible..." Sasuke said bit by bit while trying to transform back.

The doorbell rang all of a sudden. Sakura told them to stay still and try to transform back while she was at the door.

"Yes...?" Sakura opened the door and in front of her stood Kakashi.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Kakashi waved.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's rare to see you up this early in the morning!"

"Well...I stayed up last night studying Naruto's Sexy No Jutsu..."

"They can't change back for some reason!"

"Can you call them to come here?"

"Hai" Sakura went away and came back with the two red eyed boys.

"Naruto...I found a flaw in your technique..." Kakashi began.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you liked it! I wanted to skip the whole week because I wanted to get to the fun part! Hehe!! Sorry for the late update! I don't really need any more characters! This is enough! I will add the characters in the next chapter...hopefully because I may get carried away and forget about it! Hehe...Please **RR**!

Takeshi-Chan

Please give me some love!


	4. Surprises! Introductions to the newcomer...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters...

**A/N: **Okay...I know I haven't updated but it isn't my fault since I have so much homework which leaves me tired on the weekends...homework on weekends too!!! Gomen...but here it is!

(Text) actions **_Italicized Sentences_** Thoughts **---**Text**---** Next scene

* * *

**Kakashi's Angels by Takeshi-Chan**

**Chapter 4 – Surprises! Introductions to the newcomers!**

"Flaw...?" Sakura cocked her head sideways.

"Yes...a flaw..." Kakashi's tone sounded quite serious.

"There can't be a flaw!!" Sasuke punched the wall and tried to restrain his tears since he promised himself that he would not cry again since that incident.

"I'm afraid my results aren't good...I know Naruto...that you don't use Sexy No Jutsu much...from what I heard is that you use it only for a couple of seconds or minutes right?"

Naruto nodded at the copy ninja quickly since he couldn't hold the suspense any longer...he desperately wanted to know why.

"For Sasuke, this was your first time and I analyzed your technique many times so let me explain. Since you both aren't used to the technique and I believe you were unaware of this, but each day your chakra is slowly draining because of this technique. Your body and chakra are getting used to the female body. Right now your bodies are in combat...almost three fourths of your chakra is used to the female body while the other one fourth is trying to win over the female ones which might allow you to change back. If my calculations are accurate, then you might be able to change back within a month." Kakashi took a deep breath.

Naruto and Sasuke stared blankly at Kakashi with their jaws dropped. Sakura waved her hands in front of the two boys and said, "Oy...? Earth to Naruto and Sasuke-kun!"

"Well...I guess that shock was too much for them" Kakashi scratched his head.

"Well isn't it obvious? They stiff and still like a stone."

"I have a surprise for them so..." Kakashi slapped them hard diagonally on their face which made them stir up instantaneously.

"Ow..." they rubbed their cheeks that are now bright red.

"I have a surprise for you two so don't freeze like that on me" Kakashi smiled as he put both hands behind him.

"Surprise...?" Naruto gave him his usual puzzled look.

"Hold on...I want you two to turn around okay?" Kakashi went outside and started pulling a rectangular object inside.

They started sweating when they turned around because it seemed like Kakashi was going to kill them with all these surprises.

"Whew! This is your surprise!" Kakashi turned them around.

Their jaws dropped and their eyes scanned the object slowly from left to right. Suddenly Sakura began to burst out laughing.

"This was the best laugh I ever had for a long time" Sakura wiped her tears.

"What do you mean 'Kakashi's Angels Inc.' Kakashi-sensei!? There's only a picture of Naruto and me!! What about Sakura!?" Sasuke pointed at the giggling Sakura.

"Sakura is my personal assistant, hmm... how can I say this? She's going to be vice-president!" Kakashi had his index finger and thumb formed into an L shape under his chin.

"How is that going to help huh!? We don't know anything about girls stuff!! Only Sakura knows since she was born a girl!! This isn't fair!!!" Naruto cried and stomped up and down.

"I got that all figured out!" Kakashi smiled nervously. But the real truth was that Kakashi did not think that far ahead and tried to figure out a solution to that question.

"There's no way I'm doing this stupid shit..." Sasuke walked up the stairs.

"Ohhh...But you have to!" Kakashi had an evil grin which frightened Sasuke because he knew Kakashi-sensei had something up his sleeve.

"Any of the reasons you throw at me won't persuade me, and you still can't make me!" Sasuke stared at Kakashi evilly and pointed at him.

Kakashi began to search for a scroll in his vest pockets since he began to open each compartment, ignoring Sasuke's remark.

"Ah! Here it is!" Kakashi opened it and shoved it in front of Sasuke to read.

It said:

"I, the third Hokage, hereby give permission for Hatake Kakashi to start Kakashi's Angels Inc. as a mission for Team 7. I give permission to this task because I want Team 7 to experience their opposite gender. It will be a difficult assignment and will be ranked B."

Sasuke's face turned blue when he finished reading and dropped the scroll.

Naruto picked the item up and read it. "Why did the hokage accept it!!? You went to talk to him, huh!?"

"Well, I explained the whole situation to him and it didn't seem to be a bad idea."

Naruto went up to the sign that said Kakashi's Angels with the picture of the two boys and read it again, but this time, out loud.

"Kakashi's Angels Inc. His precious Angels will help you anytime! Call 1-888-too-sexy! Toll free! If you need them for a couple of days, dial this number when the operator answers, hottiez-4-me! Dial now because their schedule will be filled immediately! If you are not satisfied with their work, they will give you free kisses!"

"Why are you torturing us like thissssss?!?" Naruto fell on the ground and began to hit it desperately.

"Well...I have to tell you guys that you start working tomorrow since this advertisement has been put up everywhere for a at least 3 days now. You guys didn't notice because you two didn't want to leave the house which gave me the perfect chance to put everything up." Kakashi laughed.

"Stop telling us these things at the end!!! You're killing us slowly, you know!?" They shouted at Kakashi with angry faces.

"Well, I need to do some things now!" and with that Kakashi left the two boys to sulk.

"You guys...I don't think it'll be that hard" Sakura patted their back.

"How would you know!?" wailed Naruto.

"I'll help you guys along the way..." Sakura hugged them and pretty soon the three of them were in a group hug.

"Now you two go up and put some make up on because you guys look like shit right now" They nodded quietly and went upstairs.

"**_I guess this is what I needed after what happened..._**" Sakura smiled at the two backs.

(Ding Dong)

"Huh? Why would anyone visit me...?" Sakura opened the door as two people stood in front of her, one male, and the other, female. The male was about 5'7 feet, with black hair that brought out his amber eyes, and made his faintly tanned skin with his muscular build very appealing. On the other hand, the female was about 5'4 feet, with pitch-black hair that went down to her butt and her beautiful glistening brown eyes shone like twinkling star. Unlike the man, she had light skin and her petite height made her adorable, not to mention her bangs that reached her chin made her look younger.

"Aranna...Kaguri...?" Sakura stared at them as her arms dropped to her side.

"Are you okay? We would have come sooner if stupid Aranna wouldn't stop so many times along the way!" the male, who seemed to be Kaguri, hugged Sakura.

"It wasn't my fault when you got us lost!" Aranna protested.

"What are you two doing here...?" Sakura said faintly.

"What are you talking about Sakura?! We're here becau-" Immediately Sakura covered Aranna's mouth and turned around to find Sasuke and Naruto standing at the stairways.

"Who are they?" Naruto stared at the two people at the door.

"These are my cousins...This guy is Aishimoto Kaguri and his little sister Aranna," Sakura sighed, "Kaguri, Aranna, meet my friends, umm... Narumi and Sasaki."

Abruptly, Kaguri kneeled down before Sasuke and kissed his hand. "Nice to meet you my fresh angel."

"What the heck are you doing you Gaylord?" Sasuke slipped his hand from his grasp and kicked him down the stairs.

"Feisty...that makes me like you even more my sweet babe" Kaguri winked at Sasuke which made him want to throw up.

Naruto was giggling which made Sasuke slapped his head from behind. "Ow...anyways...what are you two doing here?"

"What do you mean? Don't you know tha-" Aranna's mouth was covered again by Sakura again.

"They're here on vacation! I forgot about that! You guys are staying in a hotel right? I'm out of rooms here! Gomen!"

"What's the matter with you Sakura? Didn't you tell tha-" Kaguri's mouth was covered too.

"What's going on?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Nothing Naruto, really, you can just trust me" Sakura smiled nervously.

Naruto had his doubts as well as Sasuke, but they nodded agreeably.

**---Kakashi---**

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I never thought about their training as girls...I need to find a sensei quickly!" Kakashi walked back and forth on the playground with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Hmm...Kurenai will be busy, she's out of the list...Anko...hmm...she would torture them to death...Argh...those two are the only females I know!!" Kakashi stood still with his arms crossed in front of him and tapped his right foot impatiently.

"I know! I'll just run all over town, looking for a right sensei for them!"

And therefore...Kakashi began his search for a sensei...one who is feminine, but also strict...

"Kakashi-senpai!!" a female voice made Kakashi stop in midair to look down at the shopping district which he was passing through by jumping on the rooftops.

Kakashi nearly fell through the gap between the two stores, but luckily he molded chakra on his right hand to hold firmly on the roof.

"Kakashi-senpai! Are you okay?" Kakashi looked down to see none other than Anko with a mysterious woman next to her.

"Yeah..." Kakashi let go and landed safely on the floor, "why did you call me out like that out of the blue? Some kind of emergency?"

"No...I just wanted you to meet my cousin, Akari" Anko smiled, "she said she wanted to meet the famous copy ninja in the bingo book."

"OH...Hajimemashite! Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Kakashi bowed down before the well dressed young lady.

"No, no! It's my pleasure, and it's such an honor to meet you! I should be saying douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Akari smiled warmly at her idol.

"**_It won't be so great after she sees him read his little orange book..._**" (Anko's thoughts)

"Kakashi-senpai...I need you to show her around town for me since I have a busy schedule today and don't say that I'm going to run off to buy Mitarashi!"

"Okay, okay!" "**_She might be perfect for this job...she's seems to be more feminine than Anko...obviously...this is my chance!_**" (Kakashi's thoughts)

"So Akari, I'll see you later at home! Ja ne!" Anko disappeared in a gust of smoke.

"Arigatou for taking your time to show me around Kakashi-san" Akari smiled.

"It's my pleasure since I really have nothing to do right now."

**---Walking around a clothing/shoes store---**

"These dresses are so beautiful...perfect fabric for these kinds of dresses though not the right color..." Akari examined the clothing in the store while Kakashi leaned against the wall to observe.

"**_Hmm...she knows a lot about buying clothes...that's pretty good_**" (Kakashi's thoughts)

"These shoes...are going to break soon after 4 months...not very good material...not to mention the price!" Akari picked up a pair of high heels.

"**_Her fashion is quite good...I'm impressed! She may be the perfect womanly teacher!_**"****

"Hey...Akari-chan!"

"Nani, Kakashi-san?"

"How long are you going to stay here?"

"Eto...about a month!"

"I see...you're not a ninja?"

"Nope! Actually I'm looking for a job!"

"Really? I have an ideal job for you! How about begin a teacher teaching two tomboys how to act like girls?"

"I'm really good at that! My charm worked beautifully on the tomboys in the village I lived in! They called me quite strict, though I don't know why!"

"Then it's all settled!"

**---Haruno's household---**

"Hey Sakura! I forgot to tell you that Kimo is visiting too! He said he wanted to make sure things are okay!" Kaguri shouted.

"Kimo?" Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other.

"Are you serious!? Why does he suddenly care about me?" Sakura ran to the kitchen.

"Who's Kimo?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Kimo is a friend of Kaguri! He's quite nice and respects girls...**UNLIKE** someone I know!" Aranna stared evilly at her laid-back brother.

"Anyways, he told me he'll arrive in a couple of days since he decided that he will train here for a month. I guess we'll be here a month."

"I guess it's alright...**BUT **Kaguri, Aranna, I don't want you two to fight against each other or with Kimo! You'll destroy my house into tiny bits of pieces!"

"What's so bad about fighting?" Naruto cocked his head sideways.

"Yeah! What's wrong with it!?" Aranna turned around to face Sakura, who was by the arch of the kitchen.

"Don't pretend I never seen you three fight! Last time I saw you guys attack each other was when you had to pay the bill for the damages you caused at the restaurant, but left me to pay for it!"

"I'm hungry Sakura! We'll leave after dinner! Arigatou!" Kaguri left to the living to relax.

"Damn you Kaguri," Sakura clenched her right hand into a fist, "Fine...I'll fix dinner now..."

**---Dinnertime---**

"Why are you staring at me?!" Sasuke looked revolted at Kaguri.

"Your eyes are like twinkling stars and your jet-black hair shines along with it..."

"Cut it out!! I don't like you!! Get this in your head, you octopus! Read my lips!! **I-DON'T-LIKE-YOU**!"

"We'll see about that..." Kaguri grinned evilly.

Next to Sasuke was Naruto, who was trying to hold back his laughter, but couldn't, caused him to laugh while drinking his soup.

"Hahaha!" Naruto spitted his soup into Aranna's face.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Aranna slammed her hands on the table with a scarlet face behind the soup dripping down.

"I couldn't help myself!! Haha!!" Naruto banged his hands on the table.

"Just stop you two!! Geez! You guys should act more ladylike! Especially you Aranna! You are nice and cheerful, but you always act tomboyish, especially with your clothes! You have your forehead protector in an upward angle tied around your fore head!" Sakura scolded.

"The way I act doesn't really matter... in spite of everything...it's my decision..."

"You used to dress up in beautiful dresses! Why do you dress like this now!?"

"It doesn't concern you!" Aranna looked depressed.

"Let's just eat our dinner quietly okay?" Kaguri suggested.

"Yeah..." Everyone consented.

**---After dinner---**

"Bye you guys! Especially you Sasaki!" Kaguri waved as Aranna and he departed.

"That's such a relief to see them go..." Sakura sighed as she shut the door.

"Let's watch TV tonight!" Naruto exclaimed.

"For the first time in my life...I don't think that's such a bad idea..." Sasuke said quietly.

"Why not? Let's go!"

**---11:30PM---**

Ding Dong

"Huh...? Who would come here this late...?" Sakura opened the door to reveal Kakashi and Akari.

"Hey, Sakura" Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to give them good news!"

"News...?"

"You'll see!" Kakashi made his way to the living room.

"Hey you two! I would like you guys to meet your sensei, Akari..."

**TBC**

* * *

Okay, okay! I know you guys are glad that I finally updated! I know!! Me too! I had a hard time with the new characters since this is my first time inputting characters in! Please RR!

**Takeshi**: Oh my gosh!!! I updated!! Give me a round of applause!! **(Bows)**

**(Receives nothing...dead silent)**

**Takeshi**: Wow...my readers left me!

**Naruto**: Hahaha!! I love it when something bad happens to Takeshi!!

**Takeshi**: You do huh...?

**Naruto**: You heard me!! Hahaha!

**Takeshi**: We'll see who'll be laughing in the next chapter... **(Evil look)**

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke: Dun, dun, dunnnn!!! **(Sound effects)**


	5. Commencement of Day 1

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters...

**A/N: **Sorry, I haven't updated…School homework has been killing me!! Here it is!

Thanks to my reviewers!!

**To Crow-Sensei – Excuse me Crow-Sensei, or shall I call you Red Crow, now that you have changed your name. I was wondering about what happened to that email I sent you and of which I never received an argument back. And as I have clearly said in the email, do you know what century the Naruto series are living in? For goodness sakes, I don't believe I mentioned any automobiles or cell phones. The main point of this story, if you haven't noticed, is to plainly torture Naruto and Sasuke for fun and to respect women more for what they go through to get their crush's attention. **

**Hehehe** –Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked my story! Hehehe, I was thinking of another story that you might like, but I'm not sure!

**Metaliczgal** – O.O It's not that evil, is it? Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Darkfire22** – Heh, I feel bad for them too…but it's what I'm supposed to do! I think… :P Thanks for your review!

**heartillyangel**– I'm glad you think it's funny!! Of course there will always be humor! Don't worry, this fic will be filled of it! Thanks for your review!

**JapanAnimeGirl **– How did you manage to send me two reviews? Sugoi! XD You're laughing! Heh, that's what I'm aiming for! Thanks for your review!

**Trisha Uchiha** – Plenty of humor coming! Don't worry! The humor supply won't diminish! Maybe it'll increase! Haha! Thanks for your review!

**iluvsasuke**– I wasn't thinking of making this Yaoi…Gomen nasai! I just wanted this to be humor! Thanks for your review!

**Rockyspirit** – Yes!! I know you want more! Lol! I'm so slow at updating, huh? Heh, here's another chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Maliciously Creative**– What a creative name! You don't know what else is going to happen to them! XD You'll be surprised!! Hehe!! The torture!! Thanks for your review!

**ukyo-loverboy **– Ukyo is cool! Heh, thanks for your review! I'm sooo happy that you love this story and that you think it's funny! Heh, I'm still thinking about the ending…I don't know whether to keep them women or they can turn back to normal!

**swt-angel-babi3** – I love torturing them, heh! Thanks for your review! I'll try to update faster! Christmas break is coming soon! Whew!

**HikaruOfArrow** – I appreciate your review! Thanks a lot!

Now on with the story!!

* * *

(Text) actions _ "Italics and quotations" _ Thoughts

**_Bold and Italics _** Flashbacks **---**Text**---** Next scene

* * *

**Kakashi's Angels by Takeshi-Chan**

**Chapter 5 – Commencement of Day 1**

"Hey you two! I would like you guys to meet your sensei, Akari...Mitarashi Akari…" Kakashi held onto Akari's arm and dragged her softly in to meet his all "female" students. "I want you all three to be kind to her while she stays. Sakura, you won't mind her staying here do you? How many rooms do you have?"

Sakura put her index finger on her pink parted lips and stared at the pink ceiling, deep in thought. "Well, Kakashi-sensei, first of all there is three rooms. Will you be staying here, sensei? If you are, we can make arrangements. Naruto and Sasuke can share one room while umm…Akari-sensei and I share another, which leaves one room left for you!" Sakura smiled happily and placed her hands behind her back.

"No, thank you Sakura-chan. I believe that if I stay here, troubles will erupt," Kakashi took a glance at the Naruto and Sasuke and smiled, "so I believe I shall not cause any troubles, which may include these two here." He placed each hand on top of Naruto's and Sasuke's shoulder and looked down at their death glares with a happy face. "I'll leave everything to you two, Akari-chan, Sakura-chan. I will depart from here and wish you all a good night's sleep, for you'll need it for tomorrow's work," Kakashi grinned as he thought about what was going to happen tomorrow, "and Akari-chan, I'll pay you each week, if you don't mind it will be about…500 yen. Do you think that will be a good deal?" Kakashi put his hand in front of him as he wait for her answer.

"I think that will be alright," she smiled and shook his hand gracefully. Suddenly, Kakashi asked her if he could talk to her privately and she nodded her head. He took her to the living room and sat down on the armchair.

"Well, I have to tell you this first...they're not really tomboys…they are men. Hmm…how should I explain this to you? They are men, but they used this technique that turned themselves into women. It was because they made a bet that they could stay as women for a week and it happened so that they couldn't change back. I hope you really don't mind!" Kakashi sweated a bit and wiped it off with the back of his right hand.

"Umm…I guess not…Hmm, this is one weird job, but I guess its okay…" She smiled nervously and asked, "Is that all? I should be getting back to them."

"Yeah…I'm afraid you'll have more trouble with them than any other students you'd dealt with" Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the floor.

"I'll try my best" She smiled and left the room, going to the kitchen. Kakashi followed after her with his hands in his pockets.

"I must thank you greatly for hiring me a job like this…I think. I do wish you a good night's sleep. Please excuse me for now. I must get ready for bed. But, before I head off in a bad manner, I want to know your names. I shall introduce myself again. I am Mitarashi Akari, Anko's cousin. I am currently 22 years old and I was born on June 5th. I certainly do wish I could know you all well and make myself a good acquaintance. Please treat me well."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, 18 years old. These are my teammates, Haruno Sakura, and the stupidest person in Konoha, Uchiha "Dobe" Sasuke." Naruto grinned at the fuming Sasuke as he slammed his hand on the table in pure anger.

"I should be calling you a dobe, right **NARUMI**? It is after all your fault that we got into this mess in the first place **DOBE**!"

Naruto stood up from his seat, "What do you mean **SASAKI**!? You want to fight?!" As Naruto and Sasuke were about to punch each other, they receive a slap on the back of their heads.

"Bakas!" Sakura cracked her knuckles and scolded them once again. "As long as you're under my roof you shall act like ladies! I want these stupid quarrels to end!! This has been going on for a week and both of you wouldn't go out in public because of embarrassment! Let's just say that your punishment will be that you two will have to do as Kakashi says for the sake of Kakashi's Angels Inc!!"

Akari stared at them in complete disbelief and coughed loudly. "Ahem…Which room am I staying in? I would like to sleep right now, Haruno-san. I need my beauty sleep after all. I will begin my lessons tomorrow. Oh yes, I may need to inform you that tomorrow we will begin a schedule and your diet plan. Please sleep well tonight. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Please call me Sakura," Sakura smiled at how well mannered she was, "turn your left and the second door on your right will be your room. Please sleep well." Sakura gave a tight embrace to her new assistant and gave her a light peck on the cheek as a welcome gift.

She watched Akari ascend upstairs and noticed that she was murmuring to herself. She only caught a few words, which were: can't…believe…tomboys…hard…train… She giggled and knew exactly what she meant. It was probably going to be a harsh month for her.

"Now you girly boys, time for bed! Sleeping early is essential for your beauty. You two will have to share a room. Go to your right and head down the hall. I don't want to hear any arguments okay? Now up!!" Sakura pointed up the stairs with her left hand and her right hand was on her hip in a demanding way.

They left without a word with their shoulders slump and their heads dropped to their breast. "Psst…Sakura…" Kakashi whispered to Sakura when he saw the two leave out of sight.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei? Is there something wrong?" She turned around and looked at Kakashi in a questioning way.

"Would you do me a favor? Just a little favor please," Kakashi ran his fingers through his silvery hair, "would you please?"

"Of course, I would! Glad to help you anytime! Now what would you like me to do for you?" Sakura smiled nervously when she saw Kakashi's right hand motioned her to come closer. "This is what I need you to do for me tomorrow…and this…and after that…" Sakura giggled as Kakashi continued to tell her. "Got it?" Sakura gave him thumbs up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Good night, Sakura-chan." He headed for the door and shut it silently.

Sakura pulled the cherry blossom colored drapes and stared outside the kitchen window as Kakashi left the driveway. Then she looked up at the bright moon in the clear sky and murmured, "Kaguri…Aranna…why did uncle send them for…could be because of…"

**---4:30AM---**

"Ramen… I can't believe you're buying me ramen, Kakashi-sensei…mhmm…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep, grabbed a pillow nearest to his right hand, and smacked Sasuke right in the face.

Sasuke stood up and rubbed his nose, "Oww!! You stupid son of a…son of a…dobe…I don't have time for this….Guhh…" He fell back down with his elbow landing on Naruto's nose and quickly went back to sleep, but he woke up Naruto.

"My nose hurts…you better…yawn…be happy…I'm not killing you…Sasuke-teme…Zzz…"

"**WAKEY, WAKEY**!!" Sakura yelled out cheerfully and switched on the lights. "It's better to start early than later! Up and at them! The early bird catches the worm!" She clapped her hands loudly and jumped on their bed as they tried to cover the light rays that entered their pupils all of a sudden.

"Damn it, Sakura! Turn off the lights! What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke put a pillow in front of his face and mumbled.

"What time is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"4:35AM! Get up already! It's late already!" Sakura nudged below their ribs and tried to push them off the bed, so they can get an early start.

"4:35AM?! It's not late!!! It's freaking early! 3 more hours...wake us up in 3 hours…Zzz…" Sasuke drifted off to sleep, but was soon woken up again by Sakura's nudging.

"You guys have to get up now!! Please hurry!! We can't waste any time!!" Sakura shook them harshly, but they ignored her pleads.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING**?! You better get up!! **NOW**!!" Akari slammed her right hand on the door and used her nails to make an intense screeching sound.

"Gahh!! Stop that noise!! It hurts!!" they clutched their ears to avoid the sound.

"You better get up or else I'll do something worse than this! **NOW**!!" She clenched her right hand into a fist and slammed it onto the door sideways.

"Hai…hai…" they groaned as Sakura took off their blanket to let them feel the cold air. They stood up from their bed and shivered as they touched the freezing tiled floor beneath their feet.

"First of all, I want you to brush your teeth and comb your hair! Shoo! Off you go now!!" Akari grabbed each one by their hand and rushed towards the bathroom. "Sakura-chan, here is their diet schedule I planned last night. Please make their breakfast." Sakura's eyes widened.

**---3 minutes later---**

"Okay, now remember that you have to brush your hair more than once to keep them untangled! Now…you seriously need a bath! You guys stink! Geez, I can smell you all the way here! To save time, you two have to shower together! Hurry now!! Go on! Well, what are you waiting for?" Akari looked at two pairs of eyes as they stared back speechless. "I don't know what's wrong, but we don't have a lot of time! **GO**!!"

"What do you mean 'together'?" Sasuke's left eyebrow rose as he asked her.

"Together as in jointly, as one, in somebody's company, you know!! Together!! Now off you go!! When I come back, you guys better be done! I'll smell your hair to make sure you didn't just wet it!!" She slammed the door and the hurried footsteps could be heard going down the stairs.

"You should take a bath first, Sasuke-teme…" Naruto sat down on the toilet and his head dropped to his breast, but remembered that he actually had "breasts."

"**NO** way! I won't fall for the same trick you did to me last time! You're not going to grab my breasts!" Sasuke pointed at Naruto accusingly with one hand and the other covered his breasts.

"What trick…?" Naruto looked at him baffled.

"_**What are you looking at dobe?!" Sasuke took a step backwards as if he was threatened.**_

"_**I don't know...but they're compelling me..." Naruto took a step forward.**_

"_**Compelling you..?! What the heck are you talking about?!" Sasuke backed up against the wall that was near the door.**_

_**Naruto walked forward and his face looked like he was under a magician's spell. All of a sudden, Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's breasts.**_

"Oh, you meant that! That wasn't a trick!! It was just a coincidence!" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Coincidence!? How is that a coincidence!? You're just a pervert that's all! You're turning into that old guy you always hang out with!"

Suddenly a loud voice came below them and they knew right away that it was Akari. "I don't hear any water running!! You have 15 minutes! Better hurry! You'll get nothing to eat all day and I'll exercise you until your muscles ache!"

"What are we going to do?! We can't shower in 7 and half minutes! Oh my god, oh my god! What are we going to do!?" Naruto ran around in circles.

Afterwards, there was a knock on the door and in came cherry hair. "Akari-sensei told me to supervise you two…you should hurry and shower…" Sakura looked at her twiddling fingers.

"We don't want to shower together! Won't anyone get that message!? We. Don't. Want. To. Shower. Together. Period." Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Come on Sasuke! I don't think it's that bad!" Naruto whined.

"Well! **I GUESS IT ISN'T BAD FOR YOU**!" Sasuke snarled at Naruto.

"Fine! If you guys won't shower together, I'll take your clothes off myself!! Bunshin No Jutsu!!" Sakura duplicated herself into, at least, 10 clones. "You better listen or I'll strip you and force you to the tub!"

"Okay, okay!! We'll do it! We'll shower together!" Naruto gave up so easily that Sakura smiled.

"_Naruto and Sasuke…somehow they seem to soften a bit…I wouldn't think that they would listen to me if they were men…especially Sasuke…" Sakura_

" We? What do you mean we? I'm not going to shower with you! Never in my life will I do that!" Sasuke gritted his teeth really loud and turned away from Naruto.

"Well, let's just make a bet then! I have a coin here…I'll flip the coin. If its tails, we won't shower together, but if its heads, we have to shower together. Are you fine with that?" Naruto took out a coin and asked Sakura for a marker, which she went downstairs to get and quickly returned with. He marked one side "HEADS" and the other "TAILS."

"Fine. Flip the coin only once all right?" Sasuke grinned because he was absolutely sure that it would be tails.

"1, 2, 3…Haha!! I win!! It's heads!! Now let's shower!!" Naruto smirked and jumped up with one leg, then the other.

"**WHAT**!? Wait, that one was practice! Again!" Sasuke uncrossed his arms and looked at him puzzled.

"Fine! One more time! This is the last time! 1, 2, 3…Haha!! It's heads again! Let's go, Sasaki-chan!!" Naruto clapped his hands.

"Wait a minute! Let me see that coin!" Sasuke made a reach for it, but Naruto backed up and handed the coin to Sakura.

"Nope! I won and that's final! Sakura, you can keep the coin! Let's hurry, Sasaki-chan!" Naruto dragged Sasuke towards the tub.

Sakura looked at the coin Naruto gave her and smiled. _"He pasted another coin…heh…so it'll always be heads! Great idea!"_

Naruto and Sasuke took off their clothes hurriedly for they only had 13 minutes left. Meanwhile, Sakura turn on the faucet and checked the water temperature. "I'll wash your hair while you two wash your body. It'll be faster." Sakura took out conditioner and shampoo.

Sasuke and Naruto washed their body and Naruto was the first to finish. Sakura finished washing Sasuke's hair and was now washing Naruto's. Naruto sat there humming "Pop Goes the Weasel." Then he started staring at Sasuke's chest and hummed "Pop Goes the Weasel." At the end of the song, he poked one of Sasuke's breasts and said, "Pop goes the weasel!!"

"Stop that!! I'll pop goes the weasel your ass! See how you like it!!" Sasuke growled.

"Haha! Pop goes the weasel!" Naruto poked Sasuke's breast again.

"I'll kick your ass!! Stop it now!" Sasuke yelled out clamorous.

"Pop goes the weasel!" Naruto poked it again.

"Damn you! Pop goes the weasel!!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the face so hard that he fell back and hit the faucet, which made him faint.

"Naruto!! Are you okay!?" Sakura shook him as he floated unconscious.

"Just…umm…continue washing his hair and we'll take him down as if nothing happened!" Sasuke continued to wash his own body and seemed to be focused on it.

Sakura sighed and continued to wash him, which was very hard trying to keep Naruto still.

**---After they finished bathing and Naruto woke up---**

"Seriously Sakura-chan, what happened? I remember I was bathing and then whoosh! I don't remember anything after that but waking up." Naruto scratched his head in a dazed way.

"Nothing happened Naruto…don't worry about it. Just forget about it…it's not really important anyways" Sakura bit her lower lip.

"Fine! No one wants to tell me…fine!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Just shut up dobe okay? I don't have all day to listen to you…" Sasuke scoffed.

"Well, now you're just a picking a figh-" Naruto was cut off by Akari when she said, "Time for breakfast!"

"Breakfast!? Wow! I'm starving! What is it? Ramen? Cup Ramen? Ichiraku Ramen? What is it?" Naruto had a fork and a spoon in each hand and pounded them on the table.

"Toast and an apple. Enjoy your breakfast!" Akari smiled as she put a small plate of toast and neatly sliced apple pieces in front of them.

"**NANI**!?" they stood up and yelled, "This isn't breakfast! What are you trying to do!? Starve us to death! Come on!! Can't you make something better than this!?"

"You guys have to go on a diet! I see some fat forming already! Now eat or you'll eat nothing all day!! Be glad I even made you breakfast! Eat!" Akari slammed her hands on the table.

Sasuke picked up the toast with his hands and Naruto did the same to his apple slice. A loud **NO** startled them when Akari slapped them on the back of their hands.

"You eat them with a fork and a knife! Look, you cut it like this into small pieces!!" Akari demonstrated to them how they should eat and cut.

"But that'll take forever to finish!!" Naruto made his tone sound like a baby.

"Just eat it like that!!" She slammed the fork and knife on the table.

"Okay, okay!! Chill woman!" Sasuke motioned his hands in a calming way.

"You never call me woman!! You call me Akari-sensei or Madam Akari, got it?!" She pulled on his ear.

"Okay, okay, Akari-**SENSEI**. **OWW**!! Can you let go now?!"

"You don't say 'ow' you say itte, okay!?"

"**ITTE**, Akari-**SENSEI**! Can you let go now?!"

"Repeat the entire sentence with the magic word!"

"I'm not going to repeat it again!"

Akari pulled harder on his ear.

"Okay, okay!! **ITTE**!! Akari-sensei, can you let go of me now **PLEASE**!?"

"Good. That was so much better."

Naruto covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Sensei," Sakura walked in with a pinkish envelope, "I found this envelope on the front desk. I think Kakashi-sensei left it here last night. It has the first job for Kakashi's Angels Inc. It's…"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it! I finally updated! Oh my god! I can't believe it!! Please **RR**!

**Takeshi: **Yay!! I updated!! Mwah!! Thanks to the reviewers!! Mwah!

**Naruto: **(cough) After 3 months of laziness (cough)

**Sasuke: **(nod) I agree with the dobe for the first time (nod)

**Kakashi and Sakura:** You'll like the first job! Hehehe (uncontrollable laughter)

**Takeshi: **Anyways! Please **RR!**


End file.
